


La Bella Epoque

by Klea_Strix



Category: Historical Fiction, Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Bisexual Character, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Femslash, France (Country), Historical, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Франция, конец 19 века. Париж всегда оставался мечтой, и для пресыщенных искателей развлечений ни один из городов мира не мог соперничать с ним. Это было время, наполненное запахом свободы, жизнерадостностью, яркими красками и всевозможными удовольствиями. Позже его назовут «La Bella Epoque» – Прекрасная Эпоха.





	La Bella Epoque

**Author's Note:**

> Это переделка моего же рассказа "Ностальгия" для конкурса RSYA 2004 (номинация: исторический ориджинал)

Двое, он и она, два черноглазых чуда, похожих друг на друга, в экипаже, запряженной парой той же масти медленно ехали по Булонскому лесу. 

— Объясни мне, зачем мы приехали сюда? 

— Ну, не ходить же по салонам, имея свой собственный. 

— Но здесь уже не из кого выбирать. 

— Да ладно, чего ты придираешься, мой хороший. Сейчас мы остановимся у «Пре Каталан», сядем, выпьем по бокалу вина, посмотрим по сторонам, и все будет в ажуре. 

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты неисправимая оптимистка? 

— Ты, притом неоднократно. 

Столики под пестрыми зонтиками, широко расставленные на лужайке, освещенные свечами и электрическими лампами были заполнены шикарно одетыми дамами и господами. Лоретта и Франсуа Линворт, — владельцы модного в Париже салона, знаменитого не только интересным обществом, но и своими музыкальными номерами, которые вполне могли соперничать с представлениями недавно открытого шоу-кабаре «Мулен Руж», — заняли свой обычный столик, заказали по бокалу шампанского и огляделись вокруг. 

— Мальчик или девочка? – в один голос произнесли они и задорно рассмеялись. 

— Давай еще раз! 

— Мальчик! – предложил Франсуа. 

— Девочка! – не согласилась с ним Лоретта. 

Два насмешливых взгляда пересеклись. 

— Сегодня моя очередь выбирать, – напомнила ему сестра. 

— Так ведь я думаю не о себе. 

— Ой ли? 

— Я не настолько корыстен! 

— Настолько, настолько… - голос прозвучал нежно. – Хорошо, пусть будет Он. 

— Блондин или брюнет? 

— Брюнет. 

— Опять? Меня что ли мало? 

— Чтобы потом не говорить, - попыталась она имитировать ирландский выговор, - «не могу выбрать, они такие разные». 

Молодой человек снова рассмеялся, чем привлек внимание молодой дамы в платье от Лаферье, сидящей за соседним столиком. 

— Собственница. 

— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждала. 

— Ладно, пусть будет брюнет. Как тебе этот? 

— Неееет. 

— А этот, за вторым столиком справа? 

— Зануда. 

— Вон тот? 

— Ты считаешь, что это брюнет? 

— Язва. 

Взгляды перебегали с одного мужчины на другого. Иногда попадались знакомые лица, и тогда близнецам приходилось отводить глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что сегодня они не расположены к долгому общению. 

— Здесь уже не из кого выбрать, - вынес Франсуа свой вердикт.

— Скажи просто, что разучился кадрить парней! 

— Я?! 

— Ты. Вместо того чтобы тут сидеть, шел бы и познакомился хоть с кем-нибудь. 

— Опять будешь предлагать пари? 

— Пари! 

— Ну, ладно. 

Поднявшись, Франсуа направился к стоящему в темноте столику, за которым удобно расположилась группа молодых людей. Через несколько минут он покинул ресторан в компании молоденького и очень смазливого юноши, оставив сестру в одиночестве.

Но, вернувшись через полчаса, Франсуа застал ее уже в компании той самой дамы в голубом платье от Лафарье, подобранным в тон ее глазам. 

— Тебя нельзя оставить одну на несколько минут? 

— На полчаса. 

Мужчина наклонился к уху Лоты и прошептал:

— Мы договорились, на сегодня никаких гаремов. Я не железный. 

— Ты шутишь? – «удивилась» та. - Я была о тебе лучшего мнения… 

Но, вняв его мольбе, она в свою очередь наклонилась к блондинке и что-то прошептала ей на ухо. В перчатку была спрятана визитка с их именем и адресом их дома. Можно было не сомневаться, что эта гостья еще появится в их салоне, к удовольствию его хозяев.

— Ну, и как твой поход? – спросила Лотта, когда ее новая знакомая ее покинула, вернувшись за свой столик.

— Стопроцентный миньон, не то, - огорчил ее брат. Он всегда использовал это слово, в том же значении, что и подданные Генриха III, чтобы мягко высказаться о нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации мужчины, почему-то выражение «садомит» он считал до неприличия грубым. 

— А я тут присмотрела вон того, за крайним столиком. 

— Этот бугай? Это же граф де Маре, а он типичный гомофоб, я не собираюсь никого перевоспитывать. 

— Сейчас проверим. 

Она встала и подошла к выбранному мужчине. Вернулась она быстро, огорченная, оставив за спиной кипящего от возмущения мужчину, которого в меру своего таланта успокаивала типичная дама полусвета.

— Ты был прав. Кажется, сегодня не наш день. 

— Ага, солнечные возмущения, магнитные бури. – Он успокаивающе погладил ее по волосам цвета воронова крыла, убранным в свободную прическу, постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже. 

— Придумал. Сейчас мы устроим маленькое представление и посмотрим, у кого оно вызовет дополнительный блеск в глазах - из этого контингента и будем выбирать. 

— Согласна, но пусть представление будет маленьким, а то о нас снова будут судачить еще целый месяц, а церковники опять предадут анафеме. 

— Как скажешь. 

Мягкие мужские губы накрыли женские, не менее мягкие и опытные. Поцелуй затягивал, принуждал закрыть глаза и отдаться во власть наслаждения. Руки бесцельно бродили по чужому, но такому родному телу. Пальцы настойчиво пытались пробраться к коже, но везде натыкались на ткань платья. Атмосфера в ресторане сгустилась, словно в преддверии грозы, — во всем этом зрелище было столько же возбуждающего, сколь и неприличного. Наконец, общая скульптурная группа распалась на составляющие. 

— Ну, - мужской голос был хриплым от прерванного удовольствия. – Ты кого-нибудь заметила? 

— Нет, может, еще раз попробуем? – Какое искушение для обоих. 

— Нет, лучше дома. Вон тот вроде подходит. 

Она кивнула на молодого человека, только что появившегося на территории ресторана и так и замершего на месте, наподобие соляного столба.

— Он не брюнет. 

— Но и блондином его не назовешь. 

— А он ничего, симпатичный. 

— Ты или я? 

— Я. 

Лоретта отстранилась от теплого мужского тела и направилась к выбранной жертве. Она приподнялась на цыпочки и потянулась губами к его уху. Слова, предназначавшиеся только ему, заставили мужчину смутиться, но голова все же склонилась, подтверждая его согласие. Длинным изящным пальчиком искусительница подозвала брата, и вся троица благополучно покинула шокированное общество… 

 

***

 

Вскоре экипаж остановился перед особняком на Елисейских полях, спрятанный в тени каштанов и отгороженный чугунной решеткой с позолоченными остриями. Навстречу им выбежал лакей в позолоченной ливрее, чтобы открыть дверцу вернувшимся домой хозяевам.

— Где миссис Файнс? – поинтересовалась мадемуазель Линворт.

— Она в голубой гостиной. 

Бросив перчатки, молодая женщина быстрым шагом миновала огромный вестибюль, украшенный многочисленными вазами с экзотическими цветами, взбежала по лестнице. Мужчинам ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.

— Дорогая, мы вернулись, - воскликнула она, врываясь в одну из маленьких гостиных, примыкающих к гостевым комнатам. 

— И у нас для тебя сюрприз, - вторил ей Франсуа.

Молодая рыжеволосая женщина оторвала взгляд от наполовину прочитанной книги и замерла, как птичка под гипнотическим взглядом кобры.

— Позволь тебе представить Сержа Дусэ. Он любезно согласился составить нам компанию в этот вечер. 

— Милая, скажи что-нибудь, - Лоретта была обеспокоена состоянием подруги.

Миссис Вильма Файнс, наконец, смогла оторвать свой взгляд от представленного ей «сюрприза», чтобы тихо произнести:

— Скажу, сейчас все скажу. 

С этими словами она отложила книгу, поднялась с диванчика и медленно отошла к небольшому изящному бюро. 

— Что-то я ничего не понимаю, - ответил Франсуа на недоуменный взгляд сестры.

— Простите, но, кажется, мне лучше удалиться, – подал неожиданно робкий голос гость. 

— Нет уж, останься! Доставь мне такое удовольствие. – Вильма обернулась к нему с сумасшедшим блеском в глазах и со стальным стилетом для вскрывания почты в руках. 

— Уведи его отсюда немедленно! 

Франсуа внял крику быстрее соображавшей сестры и быстро уволок за собой испуганного молодого человека, в то время как Лоретта изо всех сил удерживала разгневанную подругу, явно жаждущую чьей-то смерти. 

— Дай мне добраться до этого подлеца! 

— Остынь! 

— Аааа! Идиотка, вода же холодная! - отреагировала Вельма на выплеснутое на нее содержимое огромной вазы. Домашнее платье было испорчено, выбившиеся из высокой прически волосы повисли мокрыми прядями и вокруг женской фигуры лежали цветы, что еще недавно радовали глаз, мирно покоясь в упомянутой вазе.

— Ну не горячая же, говорю же, остынь. Убийство - не самое лучшее, есть способы и получше. 

— Расскажи, а я послушаю. 

— Например… 

 

***

 

Франсуа же затащил Сержа в спальню и теперь с интересом наблюдал, как его гость мечется по комнате.

— Черт, черт, черт! 

— Я и не знал, что вы знакомы. 

— Черт, я думал она меня убьет. В жизни, кажется, так не пугался. 

— А что есть за что? 

— Что? 

— Я спрашиваю, есть за что убивать? 

— Ну… 

 

***

 

В Голубой гостиной женщины продолжали строить кровожадные планы. 

— И чем он тебе так насолил, что ты выбрала такой изощренный способ мести? 

— Он меня обманул и бросил, опустошив мой кошелек на значительную сумму денег.

— Можно поподробнее. 

— Когда-то мы были знакомы, очень давно, он за мной ухаживал, а когда его прижало, он обратился ко мне. 

— Я что-то должна понять из твоего объяснения? 

— Этот кретин крупно проигрался. Он был должен столько, что ему грозила долговая яма. Он не смог придумать ничего лучшего, как просить у меня помощи. Лучше бы он застрелился! 

— У тебя так много денег? 

— У меня был муж, - привела разумный довод миссис Файенс, молодая вдова очень старого мужа. 

 

*** 

 

В это же время в спальне рассказывалась другая версия тех же событий. 

— Мы должны были встретиться у нее, но я не пришел. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что мне срочно нужно было попасть во Францию. 

— Зачем?

— Моя тетя умирала и желала меня видеть перед своей смертью. 

— А поставить подругу в известность не додумался? Поздравляю, теперь ты можешь готовить себе место на семейном кладбище. 

 

***

 

Голубая гостиная. 

— Да бог с ними, в конце концов, денег мне было не жалко, но я же думала, что с этим придурком что-то случилось. Думала, уже где искать его могилу и какой венок на нее положить. 

— Тише, моя хорошая, не плачь. – Нежные руки приподняли поникшую голову и убрали волосы с заплаканного лица. - Вытри слезки. – Пальцы, как перышки, пропорхали по нежной коже, вытирая соленые капли. В какой-то момент их сменили теплые губы. Руки плавно переползли на плечи. - Да, ты замерзла. Давай-ка, мы тебя разденем и укутаем во что-нибудь теплое.

 

***

 

Спальня. 

—- Женщин, конечно, трудно понять, но ты же француз. Тебе рассказать о твоих ошибках? Ты был с ней знаком не один день и мог бы уже узнать, как ревностно она относится к понятиям дружба и долг. Если она взяла тебя под свою опеку, она уверена, что отвечает за тебя. И совсем неважно, что думаешь по этому поводу ты. Она открыла тебе свое сердце и рассчитывала на бережное к нему отношение. И если через столько месяцев, она все еще так зла на тебя, то можешь быть уверен, что живым из этого дома ты не выйдешь… А ты побледнел. С тобой все в порядке? - Тонкая ладонь легла на мужское плечо. – Эй, да ты весь дрожишь. 

 

***

 

Голубая гостиная.

— Ты же вся продрогла

—- По чьей вине? Кто просил окатывать меня водой, к тому же из-под цветов?

— Что-то есть привлекательное в женской фигуре, когда к ней прилипает мокрая прозрачная ткань. 

— До прозрачной ткани еще нужно добраться. 

— Ну, это дело поправимое… 

 

***

 

Спальня. 

Тонкие, но такие сильные пальцы прошлись по сведенным от эмоционального напряжения мышцам, вырвав довольный стон.

— Так лучше? 

— Гораздо. Где ты этому научился? 

— Поживешь с такой сестрой, тоже научишься технике расслабляющего массажа, обещаю. Ты не хотел бы снять рубашку и лечь? Тогда я уделю внимание не только твоим плечам. 

 

***

 

Голубая гостиная.

— Какая ты, – прерывистый шепот, - хорошая… теплая… мягкая… сладкая… 

— Сладкая? Ты говоришь обо мне, как о еде… Ааах… шея… 

— Что, моя сладкая? 

— Зубы… на… шее… 

—- Тебе же нравится… Но хорошо, так лучше? 

Горячий язычок проложил дорожку по холодной коже, вызывая нервную дрожь во всем теле.

— Ууууум 

— Это было согласием? 

— Не… отвле… отвлекайся… 

 

***

 

Спальня. 

— У тебя прекрасное, тренированное тело. Скажи, сколько женщин сходило по тебе с ума? Да, и не только они. Как можно пройти мимо такого великолепия. 

Руки уже не столько были увлечены массажем, сколько поглаживанием спины, пальцы скользили по рельефам спинных мышц, забегали наверх, запутываясь в волосах. 

— Не надо. 

— Ты против? Я ведь ничего плохого не делаю. Я просто любуюсь тобой. Я отношусь к той породе людей, которые должны все пробовать на ощупь. 

— Уммм. Что это было?! 

— Это? – Тихий смех. – Это был ты. Судя по всему, мы нашли скрытую доселе эрогенную зону. – И пальцы сменили нежные губы. 

 

***

 

Голубая гостиная.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? 

— Во Франции это называется заниматься любовью. 

— Аааах… Это какая-то извращенная пытка. 

— Значит, мы нашли еще одну, когда мы закончим, можешь пойти и применить ее на своей жертве. 

— А ну его!… Выше… Еще… 

 

***

 

Спальня. 

— Остановись… хоть на мгновение… 

— Но только на мгновение. – Черноволосая голова отрывалась от груди, но шаловливые пальчики продолжали мучить соски. 

— Я… хочу… Ох… 

— Полезное желание. 

— Нееет… Я хочу сказать… 

— Я весь внимание. 

— Мне нравятся девушки. 

— Мне они тоже нравятся. – Губы снова скользнули по груди вверх… 

— … 

— Их нельзя не любить. – Вверх к шее… 

— … 

— Они нежные… - вверх по подбородку… 

— … 

— Они страстные… - свернули к уху… 

— … 

— Умелые… - язычок прошелся по ушной раковине… 

— … 

— И неопытные… - губы пошли выцеловывать дорожку до другого уха. 

— … 

— молчуньи и болтушки, – язык повторил ту же процедуру, но при этом вбирая в жаркий рот мочку уха. 

— Ааах… 

— Терпеливые и не очень… 

— Черт, заткнись и поцелуй меня! 

— Как скажешь. 

Губы накрыли приоткрытый от предвкушения рот, и языки начинали свой танец удовольствия. 

 

***

 

Голубая гостиная.

— Вставай. 

— Меня ноги не держат. 

— Думаешь, они меня держат? 

—- Но ты же уже стоишь. 

— На одном волевом усилии. 

— Мне собственно и тут хорошо. 

— Тебе то хорошо, особенно, когда ты лежишь на мне, а я жажду мягкой кровати под спиной. 

— Как мне кажется, наша любимая кровать сейчас занята. 

— Ты думаешь… 

— Ну, если Франсуа начал успокаивать нашего испуганного гостя… 

— Пойдем, проверим. Если что, в доме есть и другие кровати. 

 

***

 

Две полураздетые женские фигуры выскользнули из гостиной, на цыпочках подобрались к заветным дверям и заглянули в чуть приоткрытую щелку. 

— Ты смотри-ка, никогда не думала, что Серж не равнодушен к мужчинам. 

— Это он к одному конкретному мужчине не равнодушен. 

— К твоему братику многие не равнодушны. Нет, ты смотри, что делается! 

— Тише! Нет, а парень действительно гибкий. Все же у нас хороший вкус. 

— Ты кого имеешь ввиду? 

— Он же общий знакомый, значит всех нас… Ого! 

— Возбуждающее зрелище. 

— Я тоже так считаю. Что-то есть в двух мужчинах, страстно занимающихся любовью. Черт, я даже завидую Франсуа, ты посмотри какой темперамент. 

— Я бы посмотрела другую картинку, если бы внизу оказался он… Ничего себе! 

— Твои желания быстро исполняются. 

— Вообще-то я не это имела в виду! 

— Пообщается несколько дней с братишкой и приобщится к не к таким невинным играм. Обещаю, что приглашу на обряд лишения невинности. 

— Ловлю на слове… Куда… Твои руки… 

— Да, мои руки. Ты думаешь, я ледяная скульптура смотреть на все, что они вытворяют, и не возбудиться. 

— Только не шею… Черт… Что же ты со мной делаешь?!… Уммм. 

— Грааааар! 

— Подожди… подожди, что это было? 

— Это был очень сильный и эмоциональный оргазм. Как я понимаю, твой друг открыл для себя прелести однополого секса. 

— Как бы он не подсел на него, что-то я не припомню, чтобы он раньше так орал. 

— А что ты с ним вытворяла, чтобы добиться таких звуков?! 

— А это ревность?… Прекрати кусаться!… Я же ирландка, мы мирный католический народ и всяким французским штучкам не обучены. 

— Тогда ладно… Но у тебя еще будет время этому научиться, я сама займусь твоим образованием

— Собственница. 

— Есть такое. Немного. 

Их нежный поцелуй прервал знакомый голос, который еще недавно шептал разные милые глупости своему новоиспеченному любовнику.

— Эй, девочки, вам не кажется что коридор, все же не лучшее место для столь интимных моментов. Не хотите присоединиться? 

Женщины переглянулись.

— Ты ведь хотела ему отомстить? 

— Думаешь, у меня получится после такого? 

— Ну, мы с братом всегда тебя поддержим в благих начинаниях. Он от нас не уйдет. 

— Что же, мне его заранее жаль…. 

Надо ли говорить, что салон брата и сестры Линворт временно оказался недоступен для всех желающих. Но Париж всегда оставался мечтой, и для пресыщенных искателей развлечений ни один из городов мира не мог соперничать с ним. Это было время, наполненное запахом свободы, жизнерадостностью, яркими красками и всевозможными удовольствиями. Позже его назовут «La Bella Epoque» – Прекрасная Эпоха. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в сентябре 2004 г.


End file.
